vdreamracingappfandomcom-20200214-history
U.G.C
U.C.G #1 - ZR1 Fenders (Z06)ims (Sti, delta, R35, M3, NSX, Ram) U.G.C #2 - Halo Headlights (M3) - HERBIE (colors for beetle) - AB-Flug Hood Scoop (Rx7) - C6RS Hood (Corvette) - C6RS Front Fenders (Corvette) - RUF CTR Yellowbird Front Bumper (930) - Blitz Front Bumper (Eclipse) - Gas Cover (Corvette) - Colored Roofs (Mini) - BBS CH Rims (15”-19”) - Work VS-XX Black/Silver (18F19R) U.G.C #3 - LP560 Style Front Bumper (Gallardo) - (Some probs with the Superleggera kit) Superleggera sideskirts are out though (Gallardo) - Superleggera Spoiler (Gallardo) - White Ram SRT10 Rims - Nismo LmGT4 Rims (R34/350z) - FXX Roofs Color Schemed (enzo) - Edo Comp. Taillights (enzo) - C/F Headlights (z06) - Top Secret Sideskirts (R34) - Striped C/F Scoop Rear Fenders (GT) - Cray Scorpion Rims (350z,clio,m3,murci,r34,slk, 911,z06,gt,viper,solstice,db9,r8, s5) - Superleggera Door/Front Fender/Rear Fender (Gallardo) - Top Secret Front Bumper (R34) - Eighth Note Mirror Dangler (Global) - RSR Side View Mirrors (Gt3) - Do-Luck Front Bumper (R34) - Do-Luck Sideskirts (R34) - Do-Luck Rear Diffuser (R34) - C/F Front Fenders (RX-7) - Smoked Taillight (m3) U.G.C #4 - Dymag Rims (18”-20”) - M3 Style 2 C/F Roofs - XXR Rims (15”-20”) - VS-XX Rims (17”) Black/Silver - Smoked Headlight Covers (Stang 5.0) - Agent 47 Ram Air System (Mustang) - C/F Wing stand (R34) - Smoked Headlights (Mustang) - Tinted Fog Lights (Mustang) - VS-XX Rims (19”) Black - VS-XX Rims (18”) Black - LMGT4 (Black/Silver/Bronze for R34/350z) U.G.C #5 - Hamann Kit (Gallardo) - Front Lip (EVO X) - G2 Volk Rims (19”-20”) - Headlight tints (930) - Advan Super’s (gold/black-blue/black-red) 18” and 18F” 19R” - XXR 001’s in blue (all sizes) - Green Brake Calipers (assorted) - XXR 507s (17-20”) - Taillight tints (Sti/Delta) - Taped Headlights (Cobra/beetle/930) - Windshield Cover (S7) - Base Model hood (Evo X) - Matech Front Bumper (GT) - V-Spec II Hood (R34) - S7 Roof Scoop - GT Riveted Headlights - Tow Hook (GT) - Hood w/scoop (Foxbody) - Black rear fender vents (S7) - Orange Roll cage (GT) U.G.C #6 - Lip Spoiler (evoX) - Wing Delete (foxbody) - GT500 hood (foxbody) - Air Fresheners (new types)(global) - Lei’s (new types)(global) - KITT Spoiler (Mustang GT) - APR front lip (Srt-4) - Chargespeed Front Fenders (rx7) - Fuzzy Dice (new types)(global) - ST Style hood (rx-7) - Tow Hooks (Colored)(GT) - S7R Front Fenders (4 types)(S7) - S7R Rear Fenders (s7) - Assorted Taillights (Foxbody) U.G.C #7 - SVT Front Bumper (foxbody) - Super Advans (Resized)(RX7) - Dymags 18-20” (more colors) - Colored AB-Flug Scoops (RX7) - DMC Spoiler (Foxbody) - Matech Sideskirts (GT) - Eleanor Stripe Fixtures (Gt500) - Colored Dash Tach (global) - Super Autobac Hoods (Rx7) - HRE M40 Monoblok’s (19,20,21) - HRE CF40 (19”) - J-Blood hood (AE86) - Fiberglass rear fenders (Rx7) - TRD Front bumper (Supra) - Red Accented ZR1 Front fenders/hood (Z06) U.G.C #8 - Katech Spoiler (Z06) - Chrome Bumpers (VW Beetle) - TRD Front Fenders (Supra) - 1998 Spec Headlights (Supra) - Spoilers (STi) - Black Lipped v-spec II Bumpers (R34) - Geigercars Front Bumper (Z06) - Type S Bumper (w/Canards) (S2k) - Red/Black Paintjobs Stock Hood/Bumper (Z06) - Tow Hooks (Integra) - Gold 507 Sportmaxs’ (17-20”) - Smoked Solar Roof Spoiler (Mustang GT) - Rotora Colored Calipers (S)(M)(L) (universal) - Stock/Superleggera Rear Fenders (With Hamann Scoops) (Gallardo) - American Racing Cobra Rims - Hamann Spoiler (M3) - Super Trofeo Sideskirts (gallardo) - TRD Spoiler (Supra) U.G.C #9 - C/F Gas Cover (R34) - Eyelids (Beetle) - 1978 Style Side view mirrors (beetle) - Supercharger Hood (Cobra) - Chargespeed Sideskirts (Rx-7) - Chargespeed rear bumper (Rx-7) - White stock rims (S7) - Chrome Roof Rack (Beetle) - RS Green/Orange Spoilers (gt3) - Prostock Wing Kit (Mustang GT) - 3 Drag spoilers (camaro) - Daytona wing (Charger) - Tenzo-R Type M Wheels, Silver – (17”, 18”, 19”, 18F 19R) - Edo Headlights (enzo) - GT2 Doors (Vette) - C/F Racing Mirrors (Vette) - Fluro Colors c6r mirrors (Vette) - S7R Side view mirrors (S7) - Superbee Vented Rear Fenders (Charger) - Dayton Front Fenders (Charger) - Ramesses Paint Scheme (Front fenders/hood/roof/doors/rear fenders) (S7) - S7R Headlights (S7) - #40 Gulf Blue Door/Hood (GT) - Tow Hooks (Vette) - Tow Hooks (S7) - Tow Hooks (Elise) - Tow Hooks (911 GT3) - Color Matched Roll-Cages (S7, Vette, Murcielago, GT, Enzo) U.G.C #10 -A-Pillar correction (R35) -Aftermarket Taillights (350z,Integra) -Racing Mirrors (930) -Initial-D Door (AE86) -Blue RS Mirrors (GT3) -Blue RS Spoiler (GT3) -Blue Eyelids (GT3) -Blue Roof-Scoop (GT3) -RS Colors Stock Front lip (GT3) -C6 Mirrors in Fluro Red (Z06) -World Challenge Hood (Z06) -Colored Katech Spoiler (Z06) -New Color Combo’s Grand Sport Fenders (Z06) -Ramesses Scheme in Type 2 S7R Front Fenders (S7) -Ramesses Scheme on Front Bumper (S7) -3D C/F Spoiler (350z,GTR,Supra,R34,M3,Integra,Rx-7,Z06-for now) -CCGT Headlights (CCX) -Top Gear Spoiler (CCX) -Neez 7 Model rims (Enzo) -Color Matched NF3 Rims (F430) -DHG Spoiler (GT) -Novitec Rosso Taillights (F430) -Roof Spoilers (STI) -Scuderia Hood/Rear Fenders (F430) -Black Miracle Kit (F430) -Body colored Sideview mirrors (SRT4) -RSR Hood (GT3) -RS Color Schemes (Door, Front Fenders, Front Bumper, Rear Fenders) (GT3) -C6R Spoiler (Z06) -iForged Daytona Wheels, Black, White, Green, Red, Orange, Yellow, Blue (19”, 19”F 20”R, 20”) -Prostock Drag Spoiler (Integra, Celica) -Konig Theory’s (17”, 18”-18/19 ,19 coming soon) U.G.C #11 -C/F Sideskirt (RX7) -C-West Spoiler (S15) -Nismo Spoiler (S15) -R*SR Sideview mirrors (more colors) (GT3) -Stock Porsche Rims (Beetle) -Poser Spoiler (AE86) -C/F Roof (STI) -Mine’s Lip Spoiler (STI) - OZ Superturismo wheels in Black, Silver, White (17”, 18”, 18”F 19”R, 19”) - WRC Spoiler (STI) - L’aunsport Sideview Mirrors (STI) - Vertex Kit (S15) - RS Color options, AFT Hood/Skirts/Rear Bumper (GT3) - OEM C/F Spoilers (SRT4) - WRC Sideskirt (STI) - DAMD Lip (EVO X) - GT2 Front Bumper (Z06) U.G.C #12 - V-Limited Lip (Re-release)(STI) - WRC Bumper (STI) - RPF1 Enkeis (15”-20”) - Watanabe Eight Spokes (14”-16”) - Advan RS’ (17”) - C6R Roof (Corvette) - Eyelines (S15) - Type-MV Front Lip (S15) - Backyard Special Front Lip (NSX) - Backyard Special Spoiler (NSX) - Hamann Kit (Front lip, Spoiler, Roof scoop, Sidescoops, sideskirts, sideview mirrors) (Murcielago) - Custom Vision Kit (Front Bumper, Hood, Doors, Rear Fenders) (CCX) - C/F Color options (Sideview mirrors, hood, top) (CCX) - Acrylic Hoods (Supra) - ReVerie C/F Lip (Elise) - RS Blue Cup Spoiler (GT3) - Carbon Creations Front Bumper (STI) - DRFT Kit (Front bumper, skirts, rear bumper) (S15) - Fun Cup Spoiler (Beetle) - Top Secret Front Bumper (S15) - Open option for Headlights (AE86) - Poser Mobile (Headlights, Sideskirts, Spoiler ) - Initial-D Front Bumper (AE86) - iPod Touch Accessory (Global) U.G.C #13 - GT Street-RS Kit (Front Bumper, Front/Rear Fenders, Sideskirts) - SV Doors (Murcielago) - Headlight Air Intake (R34) - Open Headlights (240sx) - Poser Front Bumper (AE86) - Vented C/F Hood (Rx-7) - Origin Rear Wing (R34) - SV Spoiler (Murcielago) - White/Gold Hamann Sideskirt (Murcielago) - Red/Black Schemes (GT2/Geigercars Front Bumpers)(Corvette) - Ultra-Lightweight Carbon Ceramic Rotors (GT3) - C6.R Windscreen (Corvette) - Exige S2 style front lip (Elise) U.G.C #14 891R Rims (18”-20”) ZR1 Rims (Corvette) BBS RR Rims (18”) Pro Modified Spoiler (Chevelle SS) C/F Trunk (R34)(NOT VISIBLE) Headlight Intake Type 2 (R34) GT Wing (IS-F) Cup Hood (GT3) C5.R Roof Scoop (Corvette) Open Headlights (NSX) GT Series Rear Bumper (240sx) WRC Roof Scoop (Sti) Ganador Carbon Mirrors (S15) Fun Cup Roof Scoop (Beetle) Poser Hood (AE86) Poser Rear Bumper (AE86) U.G.C #15 Project Kahn Front Lip (DB9) Momo Swift Wheels (18”-20”) Amuse Hood (350z) Camouflage Door Handles (GT3) GT Street-RS Hood (GT3) GT Street-RS Spoiler (GT3) Front Air Splitter (STI) TRD Spoiler (AE86) GT Hood (IS F) Blade Spoiler (Camaro SS) Category:UGCs